Subversion (SVN) source control systems suffer from a multitude of end-user and automated requests which renders the systems slow, unstable, and without an automated manner to failover to another server in case of issue or disaster. In many cases, an entity will use a single server to support source code management. Adoption rates of the system (e.g., 30% growth per year) have increased in addition to the system becoming a firm-wide shared service available to tens of thousands of global technologists. With such growth rates, a single server is unable to support source code requirements for a global entity. With clustered environments, multiple servers may end up working on the same basic file system. This results in race conditions and other problems with inefficiencies and duplicative efforts. Race conditions generally refer to an undesirable situation that occurs when a device or system attempts to perform two or more operations at the same time.
These and other drawbacks exist.